1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stopper for installation on a dry erase marker to either provide a layer of material suitable for wiping writing medium of such a marker from a writing surface or provide a layer of one of either a hook or pile material to cooperate with the other of such material for support of the marker in a manner that gravity acting on the marker will maintain the dispensing element wet with writing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 85,961; 2,205,929 and 2,216,696 it is known in the art of lead pencils to provide an attachment for securing a rubber eraser to an end of the pencil which is opposite the end used for writing. In the '961 patent, a metal stem is centrally located in the eraser which is formed with a reduced diameter portion from which there protrudes a threaded end portion. The reduced diameter portion is held in a counterbore by a threaded engagement with the stem of the wood of the pencil. In the '929 and '969 patents, a metal sleeve is arranged about the outer surface of a pencil which provides a cavity in which the rubber eraser is received.
The dry erase marker use a liquid writing medium which is dispensed by a felt tip. The printing medium is volatile. A removable cap is mounted on the end of the marker containing an ink dispensing felt tip to prevent loss of marker fluid by evaporation. The cap must be removed to use the marker and the marker housings is usually provided with a cavity at the end opposite of the felt tip to receive a portion of the cap for storage. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,483 and 5,432,973 there is disclosed arrangements for providing an eraser combined with a dry erase marker. The eraser element is supported by a housing structure formed with a configuration that in regard to the '483 patent is a substitute for a cap requiring that the maker be removed from the housing structure for use. In regard to the '973 patent, the housing structure of the eraser has cavities forming support sites for dry erase markers. In both patent disclosures, the markers become physically separated from the eraser when in use.
A need exists for an eraser which can be easily installed to the end of a dry erase marker to provide instant access to the eraser during use of the marker. A need also exists to provide a support arrangement for dry erase markers which will maintain the markers in an orientation such that the marking medium will be acted upon to maintain the marking tip always wet with fluid thereby preventing the formation of a fluid impervious barrier comprised of dried marking medium.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an eraser installable at the end of a dry erase marker to provide instant access to the eraser during use of the marker or any of a variety of such markers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support and if desired an eraser utilizing layers of hook and pile material one of which is adhered to a stopper and the other to a horizontal surface to support the marker so that the influence of gravity acting on the writing medium maintains a dispensing tip wet with writing medium.